Your Name, My Name
by Jaurion
Summary: Hagiwara asks Reiji a question. Himuro listens. Himuro x Reiji


**Your Name, My Name**

**Author:** Jaurion  
**Fandom:** Dragon Drive  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)  
**Pairing:** Himuro x Reiji  
**Warnings:** Fluff.

**Summary:** Hagiwara asks Reiji a question. Himuro listens.

This was another one of my amazing old ideas. Now with some upgrade of my technology, I should be able update more frequently (I hope).

* * *

"Hey Reiji,"

"What, Hagiwara?" Reiji was as usual, lazing around with his dragon on the floor of their fortress. The boy absentmindedly stroked Chibi's tail while he stared up at the clear sky. Beside Reiji was Hagiwara, crossed-legged and deep in thought.

"Why do you never call us by our first names?"

In the distance Himuro instinctively perked up his ears. He did not join the pair when Reiji had asked previously, but did not felt like leaving either. So he settled for something in between: leaning against the stone pillar overlooking the two boys. At the question Himuro suddenly found himself drawn closer to their conversation, since he was intrigued as well.

"Huh? What you do mean by that?" Oblivious to the fact that Himuro was listening, Reiji tilted his head to the side in puzzlement.

"I would understand that you chose to call me by my family name because we're rivals-" Himuro almost snorted at the statement. "but Yukino is your childhood friend. Shouldn't you two be on a first name basis?" Hagiwara reasoned, more to himself than to the other boy. "… NOT that I would want you calling My Sweet Honey by her first name!" He quickly added with a glare.

"Oh." Reiji said blankly, and then narrowed his eyes, as if cautious of being tricked. He used Chibi's paw to point at Hagiwara. "Why don't you call her by her first name then?" He asked suspiciously.

"You-! Idiot! Do-don't try to change the subject!" Hagiwara shouted, his face turning a shade of red.

Himuro rolled his eyes in an almost painful manner as Reiji asked if Hagiwara had developed a sudden fever. How dense can this moron get? Even an onlooker could tell the so called rival has a thing for that wench.

"Any-ways," Hagiwara coughed slightly, trying to turn back to the topic at hand. The atmosphere suddenly changed as Hagiwara stared at Reiji earnestly. "Call me by my first name from now on, Oozora Reiji." The boy gave Reiji a sincere smile and took out his hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"Okay!" Reiji smiled back and eagerly shook the given hand. The pair enveloped in silence soon afterwards.

Himuro watched them in curiosity.

"So, what was your first name again?" Reiji asked casually.

"Oh. It's Daisuke."

"Gotcha, Hagiwara!" Reiji sparkled and gave the other boy thumbs up.

"It's Daisuke you idiot!"

* * *

"Taiyou-san, Rokkaku will go the North," Reiji began his speech at the group meeting. It had been a few days since the boy's strange conversation, and Himuro noted that Reiji still had not gotten use to calling Hagiwara by his first name. "Yukino, Hagiwara and Sumishiba will go to the West," Hagiwara sighed tiredly as he nodded at the command, not even bothering to correct Reiji anymore. "Finally Himuro and I will search for the temple in the East. Okay, let's go!" Reiji ended the meeting energetically.

Everybody nodded once more in unison before summoning their dragons and departing their separate ways, leaving just Himuro and Reiji behind. Wanting to quickly finish off the mission so he can challenge Reiji to a dual, Himuro also called forth Kanopus and was about to ride on when he heard running footsteps approaching from behind.

"Hey, wait up Hikaru!"

Himuro froze in his tracks.

… Wait, what did the idiot just call him? Flabbergasted, he turned around and stared at Reiji, as if he had suddenly sprouted another head.

Reiji must have taken that as 'I-did-not-heard-that' face because he repeated again. "I said: Wait up, .RU." Reiji purposely sounded out each character, which convinced Himuro that the boy had indeed said 'Hikaru' rather than 'Himuro'.

"Who-who said you can call me by that name?" Even Himuro knew that he was acting uncharacteristically. But he was still taken back by Reiji's bold move. First names basis were only used between people who were close; did Reiji think they were like that?

"Well, Hagiwara asked me why I don't call people on a first name basis," Reiji began to explain. Himuro nodded inwardly at the statement, not bothering to tell the boy that he already knew of their conversation. "So I thought I should start off with you. I mean, what could be closer than rivals?" Reiji finished off sheepishly.

On cue, Himuro's mind flashed dozens of vivid images that indeed, their relationship can become deeper than just 'rivals'.

"... I can't call you by your first name?" Reiji's voice snapped Himuro out of his perverse fantasy only to be sent back again when he saw the lewd like expression on Reiji's face. Or it could have been his imagination, Himuro wasn't even sure anymore.

"Do-do whatever you want" Himuro stammered, trying to maintain his cool. He turned away from Reiji and got on his dragon, feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks.

"Wait wait Hikaru!" Reiji shouted, chasing after Himuro once more.

"What now?" He said, annoyed. He could not afford to let Reiji see him like this. There will be no end to it when they meet up later that night.

"Let me ride your dragon too!" Reiji said sweetly, clutching Chibi in his arms. The miniature dragon yawned and tilted his head, glancing at the older male above.

Himuro narrowed his eyes.

"Kanopus, kill."


End file.
